This invention relates to new and useful improvements in a safety smoking device.
My U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,585 is concerned with a safety smoking device which encloses a cigarette in a locked casing and which has means such that the cigarette is remote from the person smoking it. The structure shown in such patent comprises a casing having an ashtray therein and also having a horizontal cigarette holder which supports a cigarette within the casing in horizontal relation over the ashtray. A lid on the casing is capable of being locked to prevent a person smoking the cigarette from having access thereto. Such a device is desirable for use with persons who are incompetent or incapacitated to the extent that they should not handle a lighted cigarette.
The structure mentioned in said patent has certain disadvantages one of which is that it has an overly complex arrangement of parts as far as molding or other manufacture is concerned, and another disadvantage is that the cigarette is held in a horizontal position, such not being conducive to good burning of the cigarette and also to good ventilation of the smoke.